Eric's Secret Room
by geniva midnight
Summary: Sookie has been called on by Eric for what is mean to be a night of business...However it may turn into something else entirely!  If you can't handle a bit of Kink, do NOT read
1. Chapter 1

_**ERICS SECRET PART I**_

"It will only be for a few hours Bill, there's no need to get into such a huff." Sookie turned at the open door, looking up the stairs into Bills white, hardened face. His expression told her he still did not approve, but she didn't need his approval. Eric was calling for her and as the Sheriff had every right to get his way. He had told Bill to stay behind, a fact that was obviously upsetting Bill. "It's not like a date, he_ is_ paying me."

"If it is not a date, then why are you dressed how you are?" Bill snapped his reply through clenched fangs. Sookie looked down at her ensemble; a red shift halter-neck dress purchased from her good friend Tara at 'Tara's Togs' the only boutique in Bon Temps considered fashionable, matching shoes, with low heels and peep toes, a black sheen shawl draped over her left arm and her blonde hair fanning loosely around her shoulders in the Autumn breeze. She thought she looked pretty good, not at all like a 'lady of the night' as Bill had earlier suggested.

"Fine, if you want to be a baby then you just stay here and act like one till I get back – in fact don't worry about me I'll return to my house later. Good night Bill." She stepped out onto his front steps, her brow creased as the door slammed behind her. She hesitated for a nanosecond, giving Bill amble opportunity to run to her and apologise but he didn't so she walked on. She stomped towards her car, silently cursing herself for not acting like a good Southern woman should before stopping startled. A car was turning into Bills drive-way, a red soft-top with the number plate "BLDSKR".

Eric.

Sookie sighed. She should have known she wouldn't be able to just arrive, do business and go home to the Danielle Steel she was half-way through. Nothing had been that simple since she had stumbled into the Supernatural world.

Eric pulled up in front of her and reached over to swing open the passenger door. His half-smile was as appealing as always, even though she had a suspicion it was a practiced expression. His blond hair recently cut by Pam was shining in the moon-light and his eyes were appraising her body as she moved slowly towards the car.

'Malady,' Eric made an extravagant gesture with his hand and motioned for her to be seated. Frustrated with the turn of events but too tired from working all day and fighting with Bill to resist, she slid onto the black leather next to Eric.

"Why couldn't I have just driven myself Eric? What's going on? And why is Bill so angry at us?"

"I have no idea what you mean. He was perfectly polite to me earlier when I rang to inform him that I would no longer be requiring you for business, but rather, pleasure. Maybe his attitude has something to do with the fact that I forbade him to tell you this." Eric winked and before Sookie could even contemplate exciting the vehicle, Eric had them speeding towards the highway.

In Shreveport they drove through some winding hills that Sookie had never ventured into before. She was aching with curiosity but had not spoken a word to Eric the entire trip and was not going to begin just for the sake of the mere human weakness of curiosity. She had her arms folded firmly in front of her; admittedly it was a bit uncomfortable as she had not put a bra under the backless dress. She had noticed Eric's eyes drifting over her body more than once on the trip and wondered why she had agreed to this in the first place? Yes, she did think it would be a business trip, but then why had she dressed so provocatively? She shook the thoughts from her head as they pulled up in front of a low, long expanding manor in a dip between four hills. Eric swung the car into the drive, but instead of driving into the double-garage, a crack opened up in the Earth and swallowed them.

"Oh my God! Eric what's happening?" Sookie forgot all about her silence as the car sunk, and she grappled with the door-handle, her blood thundering through her body as she tried over and over to free herself. She span to look at Eric and was disconcerted by the calmness of his face.

"Relax, this is just where I park during the day. Were on a mini elevator. You don't think I'd let anything happen to you dressed like that do you? Not before I've had a taste anyway." He smirked at her and she felt her temperature rise.

"Eric, how dare you? Just because you are the Sheriff doesn't mean you have any control over me! I am a human! Not one of your dead drones, you can't kid nap me like this!"

'Sookie, as Sheriff I find that one of the perks is owning all the Vampires in my area. I think you'll find that what is theirs, is also mine. You are Bills – there-fore you are mine.'

"Well maybe I don't want to be Bills anymore!"

'Well, if you aren't Bills, then that means you are up for the taking.' He licked his lips and she felt her face redden. She retracted her words quickly and pulled her shawl closer around herself.

'I am Bills! I just...I don't – where are we anyway?' She was turned from anger to wonder as the darkness came into light, with many shining surfaces and dazzling objects surrounding them. Eric moved the car forwards a few feet and she heard a loud noise behind her – she looked back just in time to see what looked like 10 square feet of gravel drive lifting towards the surface.

"Welcome, dear Sookie, to my humble home." Eric flicked a switch in the car and the doors unlocked. He was out of his side and opening her door quicker than she could see. He extended his arm to her and she took it, as was polite when a guest in someone's house.

He swept a theatrical arm in front of them and she took in her surroundings. It was spectacular. There were paintings on the walls that belonged in the Louvre. Sculptures of Vampires in very primal positions were in each corner. In the middle of the marble flooring was a water-fountain, spouting what looked to be real human blood from a stone woman's neck. At the end of the cavernous area was a staircase leading down.

'The house on top of us is just that – a house. Not a home. It is a display home, very good fakes of everything one may own, with top of the line security. The only way in and out of the subterranean area is how we came in. Only one button in the world can activate the lift, and it is in my car. It is just you and I Sookie, no 'dead drones' as you call them, and no snacks for me either...which is a shame as I am so hungry." He leered at her but she barely noticed. She was walking towards the staircase, gazing intensely at the leaves growing on a thin vine.

"Eric, where does this lead? How can this be real? We are underground."

"Ah, my one secret. I will show you on one condition; Pull up your dress for me. Just let me see what you have on under that divine gown." He laughed silently as her face reddened. He knew she would not do it, especially not after been asked so callously. He walked towards her and she stiffened as he drew nearer, however he barely grazed her arm as he passed by. He took the steps lightly, coming to rest in the place he cherished more than anywhere on Earth.

When Sookie took the first step she noticed moisture on the walls. As she ventured further down she became confused at the changing hue of the light, it seemed more like sun-light than artificial light. The steps brought her into what she could only describe as a fairy grotto. Earth stretched out before her for a few metres, then gave way to an underground stream gushing past a kneeling Eric. To her left was the strangest climber she had ever seen, dark green vines, deeper green leaves and purple flowers, tiny buds with yellow centers. The scent was almost over-powering up close, and as she took a step forward she recoiled from them. To her right was what she figured to be the roots of a tree, it must be over 1000 years old by the thickness of it.

She marveled at how well the artificial light resembled the sun and then glanced at Eric. In this light, his hair was more than blond, it had highlights of the lightest red, a straw yellow colour at the top of his neck, yet more of a silver towards the nape of his neck. She could barely make them out, but still she could see the wrinkles around the corner of his eyes, the only marks he bore from his hard-time as a mortal Viking. She drew closer to him, lifting her hands up to cradle his face.

"Eric, I had no idea. You have everything anyone could possible deem to want, however, your only desire is to walk under the sun." A single tear slipped down his cheek. He blinked in surprise, and wiped it from his face with his fingertip. Sookie didn't know why, but it felt natural for her to lean in and suck it from his flesh. Her eyes wide she stood staring up at him as he gave way to his emotions. "This place is amazing. But how is it possible?"

"I have traveled many years, and in that time come across some wondrous things. That purple flowers bush is called an Archineelahk, native to the deep jungles of the Amazon. It is very resilient, with barely any need for sunlight. As long as a few of his vines can reach the surface it will continue to flourish for centuries. Pam helped me carve this place in the Earth. Together we planted the bushes. We found a small river above ground a few miles from here. It was easy to dig a tiny tunnel from the bottom of it, to flow through here. As you can probably tell, what grass there is here is fake, but it gives the illusion of a real garden." He pulled away from Sookie and walked slowly to the tree roots. He sighed, a loud, tired noise.

"After being turned, I wandered the Earth with Godric, coming to rest in the most unusual places. I planted this tree during one of my stops here almost a century ago. When I came to the town now known as Shreveport a few decades back, I could smell something I had not smelt since leaving Europe. My own scent. This tree grows, because I watered it with the blood of a human girl I had tried to transform. I drained her nearly dry, fed her my own blood and waited. Nothing happened. Godric had left me for a week to try and woo the girl of a wealthy villager. I was lonely, hungry, sexually deprived and wanting a play thing of my own. She was beautiful. Her blond locks fell over her shoulders like golden threads of silk, her eyes were bluer than any arctic ocean and her voice rang rapturous from plump lips. It was the first time I had ever been in love. When the transformation did not happen, I buried her body with the seeds of a Willow I found and wandered on by myself. I never thought I would see her face again. Then I met you. Sookie, you are just like her, but more so. More beautiful, more demanding, more everything. You have had my heart since I first heard yours beat."

Sookie inhaled sharply. What she had thought of as a simple lust-driven attraction was so much more. She had no idea Eric had this much depth to him. She held out her hand and he came towards her, hypnotised by her shallow breaths. When he reached her he did not hesitate, but swiftly leaned down to kiss her passionately, his tongue parting her lips, fangs slightly grazing her soft human skin as his passion intensified.

She leaned into his kiss, parting her mouth wider for him, all thoughts of Bill, fighting, work forgotten. She was lost in Eric. His hands wrapped around her dainty waist and he pulled her body closer to him. He could smell her arousal already, but it was obscured by something, he could not tell what. His hands flicked up behind her neck and undid the halter dress. She stepped back and let it fall to her feet in front of him. She was beautiful. Her full breasts were the colour of peaches, rising the falling with every breath. Her stomach was taut, not as tanned as the rest of her body but just as smooth. Her legs were long, limber and brown from many days in the sun.

Eric began slowly undressing himself. His shirt was the first thing to go. He unbuttoned it one at a time, opening it to her and watching her expression as he did. When she saw his chest, muscular, pale and hairless her heartbeat increased. His own body responded to this the only way it knew how. His erection was throbbing against his pants now, and was fighting against the material for escape. He unzipped and slid them to the floor. He was naked underneath, never having seen any reason for undergarments. He was stiff and alert, his fangs fully extended.

He took small furtive steps towards her, sucking in the air greedily as he could taste her moisture on it. He knelt in front of her. The only thing between them now was a flimsy piece of pink silk. He ran his hands up her legs, from her smooth ankles, to her velvety thighs. When his hands reached her panties she stiffened. He slowed down. He would have her all night. No need to rush. He reached up and pulled her down, laying her down in front of him. He spread her legs and although she shook she didn't resist. He clasped his hands on her hips and dragged her across the dirt so that her womanhood was in front of his face. He kissed her panties, again and again, licking through the material, tasting the fresh wetness, sucking it from the silk. She squirmed and moaned as he sunk his fangs lightly into her pelvic region, nipping softly, sucking at the joining of her two fluids. It was the most intensifying drink he had ever had. His nostrils flared and his hips bucked unconsciously. He pulled back, afraid that he may have his first ever premature seeding.

Sookie was in ecstasy and it took her a moment to realise he had stopped. She lay still, trying to catch her breath, but couldn't contain her excitement. Without realising what she was doing her right hand slid down the length of her torso, coming to rest between her legs. Her left fingers squeezed her nipple as her right hand massaged her most intimate parts. She thought of Eric's eyes, his beautiful body, his thick, long cock and imagined him pressed up inside her.

"I can tell what you are feeling you know. We've exchanged blood before, each time increases the bond. Just tell me if you really want me to do what you are imagining and I will."

She looked up at him, saw him watching her as she stroked herself. She blushed and pulled her fingers away from herself. He caught her hand and put it to his lips. "Don't ever be embarrassed around me Sookie, everything you do is pure poetry to me." He licked the wetness from her fingers and then entwined his fingers with hers. He came up to lie on top of her, their entwined hands above her head. "Say yes."

"Yes, Eric, Yes" a guttural moan escaped her lips, throatier, deeper than she had ever heard herself before. He came upon her quickly, his hand ripping the thin silk from her body as he pushed the head of his blunt length towards her slippery opening. Her hips thrust upwards to meet his, and he met her movements, plunging into her – shallowly? Eric looked at her confused and then realised what was obscuring her scent earlier. She still had her hymen. So Bill wasn't a real man after all.

Pleased with this revelation, Eric pushed in again, this time harder, and broke through the thin barrier in one movement. She moaned under him, loudly, her voice echoing off the caves dirty walls, captured by the flowers and carried down into the core of the earth by the underground river. He pulled out and pushed back in harder, quicker, swifter; he was bucking against her frail breakable body, but was unable to stop himself. What he had been denied for so long was now laid out before him and he couldn't have stopped even if he had wanted to. Her moans were joined by his, together they chorused their bodies movements until the only sounds they were making were primal grunts.

Sookie had never felt anything like this before. She was full to bursting, she had imagined sex before, but had always thought it to be like enjoyable exercise. This was something else, something on a whole other plain of existence. His fangs were grazing her nipples and throat, his left hand holding hers down on the ground above her head, his right hand stroking her breasts, occasionally lightly pinching her nipples. His hips were heavy, but felt like they had been made to fit hers. Inside her was the most glorious man part she had ever pictured or seen in a magazine. Long, thick, hard, strong, soft all at the same time. He seem to know when she could take more, when she needed him to slow down, fasten up, plunge deeper, pull out. She felt a whirlwind of emotions twisting up inside her, beginning in her heart and rushing down to her privates. Her clitoris swelled up with the rush of it and she pushed it against his muscles, rubbing herself along him, trying to get this whirlwind out of her body, knowing somehow that pushing against him was the only way.

He drew back, into a kneeling position and threw her legs over his shoulders.

"Sookie, like this," He took her right hand and placed it onto her swollen mound, "Rub in a circular motion, do not slow down, and do not stop until you really feel it."

He watched as she clumsily at first, then expertly began moving her fingers in a clockwise motion against herself. He reached down and put his finger and thumb around the part of the length that was too long to fit inside her tiny frame. He pushed in, harder and harder and felt her heart-beat increase until it was almost one whirring sound. Her breathing got louder and heavier as he continued to drill into her, using every bit of control he had not to go overboard.

She cried out, "Eric, oh my Lord!" and he felt her spasm inside, clenching around his muscle. He pushed in once more hard, and then pulled her up easily to a sitting position on his lap. He pushed her down onto his length and as she cried out his name a second time he bit into her neck, deeply, and sucked at the flow of red fluid pouring out his fang holes. He jerked up into her one last time and felt his own seed spill over inside her. She shook as she felt him filling her with his liquid love and then she fell into his arms, completely relaxed.

He held her there while he lapped at her wound. He could hear a change in her breathing, it grew shallower, then deeper and heavier. He realised she had fallen asleep against him. He gently pulled out of her and picked her up, cradling her in his arms he walked back upstairs and lay her down on his bed. He got in next to her and assumed the position he would hold for next 8 hours, and then he fell into the blackness, happier than he could ever remember being.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ERICS SECRET PART II**_

Sookie awoke slowly. She felt a soft throbbing between her thighs and on her shoulder and it took her a minute to remember what had happened. She had given herself to Eric. She had laid down for him, like she would not for Bill, she had splayed her legs and allowed him entrance. And he had bitten her! Her fingers lightly caressed the healing wounds on her left shoulder and she felt a pang of excitement as she remembered his fangs piercing her flesh, his raspy tongue sliding over the gashes and his lips pressed onto her as he sucked out her life force and made it his own.

She smiled to herself. Stretching her hands out to her sides she felt something cold and hard. She turned and screamed. Eric was lying next to her in the large bed, unmoving. She clamped her hand over her mouth as she tried to calm herself. It was her first experience with a Vampire during the day and it was shocking to see him so...dead. There was no other word for it. He was pale, cold, still. Not even a breath to give him life. It unnerved her so she slid out of the cotton sheets and began exploring Eric's resting place.

They were currently in what appeared to be a normal bedroom, minus windows. She ran her hand along the mahogany dresser and saw her pale, yet satisfied reflexion in the large ornately gilded mirror. There was an assortment of normal manly things on the dresser top, cologne, ties, mobile phone. She turned and walked towards the door.

She came into the room they had entered into last night with the car. The car was still there, at the other end of the long room, half hidden by a wet-bar with a glass top. To her right was a long, comfortable looking sofa and a television mounted on the wall in front of it. There was a DVD player on the coffee table and a bookshelf along the adjacent wall was filled with DVDs, from the newest blockbusters, back to black and white Felinis. She studied the titles and was not surprised to find that Eric was a fan of Action and Horror – although what did surprise her was his taste in light romantic comedy. She would not have picked Eric as a Jude Law fan. She pulled 'Alfie' out from the bookshelf and jumped back in surprise.

The shelf was disappearing into the wall and coming down from the ceiling was another- this one full of books, leather bound first edition copies. Dickens, Bronte, Shakespeare. Some written in languages she could not understand. She didn't want to wreck anything so she left them.

Her stomach rumbled. She walked to the wet bar and opened the small fridge, expecting to find only bottles of True-Blood. Instead she found a cold pizza. Pineapple, mushrooms, cheese, pepperoni and capsicum. A note was propped up next to it, 'Dear Sookie. I am anticipating your arrival. I expect you will need to eat at some point. I hope you don't mind the lack of garlic. Enjoy, Eric.' The only appliance in the make-shift kitchen was a microwave. She couldn't find a plate to put the pizza on so she slid it out of its cardboard box onto the glass plate inside it and set it for 30 seconds. When it beeped she slid it back on to the cardboard box and carried it over to the coffee table.

Eric rose at sunset. As an older Vampire he did not need much sleep, and his underground home protected him from any lingering sun rays. When he came into living-room it was to find Sookie wearing one of his shirts, with a half eaten box of pizza on his couch watching a reality show on his T.V. He smiled at the domestic scene and felt his heart metaphorically warm. He walked over to her silently and kissed the top of her head. She smiled up at him.

'Thank-you for the pizza, but I'd like some real food now if that's okay.'

'Of course. I have some business to attend to, I will pick up whatever you need and bring it back with me.'

'Can I come? Or this super secret Vamp business?' There was a mocking smile on her face.

'It is super secret Vamp business. It will only take half an hour. Enjoy your show. What shall I bring back for you?'

'Mmm coffee. Some bacon, maybe some eggs- but Eric, there's nowhere to cook it. I really think I should come.'

'I'll take you to a restaurant, conduct my business and come back for you.'

'Alright. Um...before we leave – I seem to have lost my clothes.' She half smiled as the blood rushed to her face. Eric smiled back down at her and in a flash was back with her clothes, shoes and what was left of her panties. 'I think you owe me something' she laughed as she pointed to the pink silk. He left her to get dressed by herself so he wouldn't see her naked flesh. He couldn't afford to be distracted at work. There would be time to play later. He slipped the pink silk into his pocket.

They sat in the car when they were both dressed and presentable and Eric pressed the red button on the dashboard. The gravel drive began descending.

Sookie was feeling so calm and relaxed after her night with Eric. She had never expected to feel this way about anyone – not even Bill now that she really thought about it. He made her tingle, but not in the same way Eric did. He was handsome, but Eric was sexy. She knew she'd have to break up off with Bill before things got too complicated. She leaned back in her chair to think of the best way how when she heard him.

"I knew this is what you wanted her for, you bastard!" Bill was crouched on the descending gravel drive, his eyes sharp and red – he'd killed three humans for the strength to fight his Sheriff.

Eric turned to Sookie. She could almost hear his thoughts. 'I trust you' she willed him to hear hers as well. He nodded and she knew he had gotten her message.

Eric slipped out of the car and turned to face Bill. Where Bill was manic, Eric was calm. Bills eyes were a haze of red and black, darting to a fro. Sookie had never seen him so out of control. She felt a pang of guilt. What was she thinking? How could she have slept with Eric? Bill was her boyfriend! The first man to ever really appreciate her and what does she do - Cheats on him, with his master of all people. All the happiness from the previous night washed out of her mind and her body went cold.

"Bill! I am so sorry!" She yelled through her window. Her door wouldn't open so she climbed through to Eric's side and pushed herself out, past Eric and ran towards Bill. "Please, Bill, lets just go home! Don't do this, don't, you'll just hurt each other!" She reached him and tried to put her arms around him. He pushed her roughly off, she stumbled and hit the floor.

"I can smell him all over you. " He turned his face away in disgust and his nostrils flared. Bills looked evenly at Eric, daring him to say something. Eric leaned calmly against his car, arms folded across his chest, smirking.

'Bill, heel.' The words flowed easily. Eric didn't like being so callous to his minions, but Bills behaviour was belligerent. He needed to be taught a lesson in subordination. 'Come to me. On your hands and knees. Remember that I am your superior. If you choose to refuse I will kill you."

"Oh my Lord, Eric you can't! Don't kill him! Please!" Sookie grabbed at Bills jacket as he crawled strangely over to Eric. The disjointed movements of his body suggested that it was taking him towards Eric against his will.

'His obedience shows me he is still under my power. I am still his Sheriff. As he has not yet thrown off his shackles I will allow him to live. But first, I have to teach him a lesson. Sookie, come here.'

Sookie walked slowly over to Eric, trying not to look down at Bill who was still on his hands and knees in front of her lover. There was something cruel in Eric's words and manner, however she still did not believe he would hurt her, or Bill – at least, not on purpose.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him. He shoved his tongue into her mouth with much more force than he had showed himself capable of the night before. She moaned, in both slight pain and arousal. She heard Bills muffled cries as Eric gyrated against her body. He was not being gentle at all today. She knew it was an act for Bill, to show him who was the Alpha but she couldn't help but feel used and a little upset at how much he seemed to care more about showing off to Bill than being nice to her.

Bills heart was breaking over and over. First Eric had taken his woman, then he had had his way with her. Now he was forcing himself onto her in front him. There was only so much he could take. Bill knew that if he resisted submission, if he leapt from his crouching position then Eric would no longer be considered his Sheriff and the two could fight till the death. Bill also knew Eric was older, stronger and a much better warrior. The only option Bill had was to watch until Eric got bored, then take Sookie home. Maybe they would leave Area 5.

'No Bill, you will not be leaving Area 5 – at least not with her.' Eric had listened to Bills thoughts with interest. He stopped kissing Sookie and addressed his minion. 'She is now mine. Any love you had for her is now pointless.'

'Eric, that is not fair! I don't want to be yours! I don't want to belong to anyone! I am my own woman.' Sookie was surprised by her own outburst and saw the anger flash across Eric's eyes. Obviously she was ruining whatever he had had planned for Bill. Good, she thought, I don't want to be their pawn.

Eric grabbed Sookie again. 'You ARE mine, I own this area and everybody in it. I even own your little boyfriend here. I could tell him to hurt you Sookie, and if he refused I could kill him. Think carefully about that before you go shouting things you may regret.' He ripped off her dress and pushed her down facing onto a bar-stool. Her breasts were splayed heavily in front. He yanked her legs apart and used pieces of her dress to tie each leg to one of the bar stool legs. He did the same with her arms. Then he pulled the pink piece of silk that once was her panties out of his pocket.

'Do you know what this is Bill?' Eric wiped it over his face, savouring the smell of his and Sookie's mixed sex. 'This is the taste of your girlfriends cunt.' He wrapped it around two of his fingers and plunged them into Sookies open hole. She screamed, yet another mixture of pain and pleasure encasing her. A slight sweat broke out on her forehead and she squeezed her eyes shut. Eric moved his fingers in and out, all the while watching Bill, reading his expression for the slightest reaction. He pushed in harder, feeling her tightness open slightly, become wetter as she became used to his intrusion.

He massaged her insides with his silk wrapped fingers for a few good minutes, staring at Bill. He felt himself rousing as Sookies muscles began contracting around his fingers.

'She likes it you know Bill. You can smell that she does. Her muscles are clenching around me, tightening around my fingers, they want me in there. They allow me in, like they never allowed you.'

Bill growled.

'Careful, Compton. Or I might just strap you to a bar stool as well.' Eric pulled his fingers out, relishing in the thin strand of fluid stretching between the silk and Sookies open legs. He walked away from her towards Bill. 'Open your mouth.' Bill clenched his teeth, his extended fangs grinding against the bottom set. 'OPEN YOUR MOUTH!' Eric backhanded Bill across the jaw, and Bills jaw slackened for a millisecond. That's all it took for Eric to stuff the pink silk into Bills mouth. Bills eyes widened when he tasted it. He was in inner turmoil. He could feel himself getting hard, but he didn't want to. The woman he loved was being taken advantage of right in front of him. He wanted to stake Eric. He had a stake in his back pocket ready for the moment...

'A stake in your back pocket? How foolish Bill! Hand it to me.' Bill blanched, he had forgotten Eric could tell what he was thinking. He unwillingly reached around and took the stake from his belt and rolled it towards Eric. Eric picked it up and admired it. Polished, 12" long, 2" girth. He smiled. He knew what he was going to do with it.

'Get up Bill, and come here. NOW!" Bill rose and walked angrily towards him. When he reached him, Eric grabbed him by his jeans and pulled him close. He took Sookies panties of Bills mouth and shoved them back up her pussy. Then he kissed Bill. He could taste Sookies sweet scent of Bills tongue and it aroused him to no end. He pushed Bill down onto his knees, and ripped off all his clothing. Bill was now naked in front of him. He pushed Bill forwards, towards Sookies open legs and forced his face into her wetness.

'Suck it Bills, lick her insides and tell me what she tastes like. I thought she tasted like a ripe Peach, a succulent juicy peach which I could eat for hours.'

Bill was having trouble with his emotions. His arousal was obvious as his face was being submerged into Sookies velvety insides, and he impulsively took the tiniest taste. All at once his anger vanished. He was now tasting her, her most privates, he was somewhere new, somewhere he had not yet explored and oh God, how good it tasted. He licked again and again, he could hear Sookies moans and cries and then he heard the words he had been waiting for 'Oh Bill...Yes...more...Bill' She was crying HIS name. This was what he had wanted most. He was so happy he could almost, just about...

'NO! You will not cum yet Bill. Get up.' Bill rose clumsily to his feet aided by Eric's harsh grip on his shoulders. Bill was forced into place behind Sookie and he had a wonderful yet terrifying idea of what Eric had planned to 'teach him a lesson'.

Eric leaned forward to Bills protruding member. He was bigger than Eric had expected. Not as thick as Eric, but almost as long. He grabbed it between his finger and thumb. He began slowly stroking it, then he withdrew the piece of silk and ran it along Bills length to moisten him. He quickened the pace of his strokes until Bill was arching into his movements. Just as Bill was about to come, Eric stopped and pushed Bill forwards into Sookie. His long dick entered her, a surprise for both parties and they both began swaying back and forth.

Eric smiled as he watched and lazily stroked himself over his pants. He took a hold of the stake and spat on it. He bent Bill forwards, over Sookies back and spread his cheeks, not an easy feet, as they were bucking like wild broncos. Eric placed the blunt end of the stake at the entrance to Bills hole and waited for a nice big thrust. As Bill ploughed into Sookie, Eric ploughed the stake into Bills behind. Bills screamed out loud at the intrusion. He didn't stop though. Eric kept a hold of the sharp end and Bill moved back and forth, sandwiched between the beautiful blonde and the pointy piece of wood.

Eric unzipped his pants and walked around Sookie to where her face was contorting with pleasure. He lifted her mouth up to his shaft and he didn't even have to ask. She began licking and sucking as soon as she saw it. He jammed it into her mouth, as far down her throat as he could. He was so horny now, watching these two fuck and pretend not to enjoy it. He moved back and forth in Sookies mouth in time with Bills thrusting and found himself coming to fruition sooner than expected. He spilt his hot juice down her throat and withdrew slightly, to see her mouth full of his flesh and juice.

Bill was ramming himself into Sookie as hard as he could. His hands on her hips, his cheeks clenched around the stake inserted inside him; his cock surrounded by warm, firm, wet muscle, contracting around his every move. He pushed in again and opened his eyes – Eric was coming all over Sookies face. This sent Bill over the edge of ecstasy. He had always secretly fancied Eric, and here he was engaging in a sex act with him and the woman of his dreams.

Sookie squealed as she felt the tornado rise up inside her once more. This time though, it began down under and spread to every part of her body. Her fingertips tingled, her hair was on end even her teeth could feel the sparks emanating off her. She moaned and cried out both of their names. A man in each end was something for porn actresses, not good Southern girls. But she couldn't contain her excitement at having found herself in this exact situation. She pushed back onto Bill and sucked hard on Eric as the tornado rushed around and around her body, faster and harder and stronger.

Bill came suddenly, as Sookie screamed out his name through a mouthful of Erics cum. She constricted around him, tighter than he imagined a woman could get and her strong inner muscles held him there while his love spilt forth inside her. She moaned and shook, her breath so shallow she was afraid of losing consciousness. The tornado took her over, quick and strong.

They all collapsed into each other. Although Sookie was the only one panting and sweating, they were all spent. Eric and Bill each pulled out, and although Sookie had been a little bit uncomfortable with both men inside her, she now felt utterly empty without either one inside. She looked mournfully up at Eric who was busy re-zipping his pants.

Bill didn't know what to do. He waited for Erics orders. Eric noticed this and smiled.

'Well, you're waiting for orders. I take it you've learnt your lesson then?' Bill nodded quickly and smiled coyly at his Sheriff. Eric returned the smile and began to untie Sookie from the bar stool. Bill didn't wait to be asked, he assisted automatically, like a good underling should.

Once all the ties were off Eric looked at Sookie. 'What do you feel like doing now my love?"

"Well, I hate to complain, but I never got those eggs."


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie sighed as she watched the two vampires bickering in the parking lot. She was inside a cheap diner on the side of the Highway leading from Shreveport to Bon Temps and was waiting for her 11pm breakfast. Her body was still tingling all over from the ravaging she had experienced earlier at Eric's. Her reflection was dimly lit in the darkened window and as Bill stormed away from Eric he appeared to be walking into her hair.

'Bacon, Sausage, hold the garlic, eggs over easy and 2 hash browns' The elderly lady, with the purple perm and apron said as she put Sookie's meal on the table in front of her. 'You want coffee with that?' Sookie shook her head and the waitress left her to eat.

Eric slid into the booth opposite her and took her hands as she lifted her cutlery, a piece of sausage dangling precariously on the tip of her fork.

'We need to talk my lover. Eat quickly and I will explain as I drive you home. The meeting I was supposed to attend has been postponed which can only mean bad news.' Eric was looking nervously out of the corners of his eyes, although the rest of his body – to the untrained eye – looked calm and relaxed Sookie could feel the tension oozing off him. She began to eat with more relish, piling the eggs, bacon and sausage onto the hash-brown and taking bigger bites than normal. Eric's behaviour was making her feel uncomfortable and although she knew that eating quickly may make her nauseous later in the night, she also knew it was better to have energy and wits when dealing with the un-dead.

As soon as she had finished her last bite Eric dropped a $50.00 on the table, put the salt shaker over it to keep it there and lead Sookie from the diner and into his red convertible.

'Eric, what on earth is going on?'

'Sookie, when I first arranged with Bill to have you come to Shreveport the night before last, it was for business. An informant of mine, let me know that the business I needed to discuss with you was no longer in play, so instead I made love to you. Well it seems my informant was, sadly, misinformed. I have to tell you some heavy Vampire History, and although you may not like it, just remember that I am working against these happening, and any involvement you have will also be to put an end to it.

Over 10,000 years ago an Elder discovered that when turning a Human into a Vampire, whatever is in their system will come over with them. If they have taken peyote, they may have the ability to see beyond the normal realm once they have changed, if they are a Vegetarian in life, then in Death they will not need as much blood to survive. Well, when pharmaceutical companies became popular in the 30s and 40s all sorts of drugs were available to humans and the amount of Humans being turned decreased dramatically – we did not want drug riddled Vampires walking among us. We tend to gravitate towards the most prestigious humans, the great minds, faces and athletes we can find. We are the stronger race and try to remain so by choosing strong newborns.  
Well, in 1983 a drug called phentolamine was discovered and marketed by a Dr. Brindley. It was an instant phenomenon within the medical community. Men were paying ridiculous amounts for this new miracle drug. It was praised as the breakthrough of the century so of course some of the Higher up Vamps wanted a piece of the action. They began by buying out all the stock in the company's marketing and selling phentolamine and then once they had the secret recipe they murdered Dr. Brindley.  
They began experiments on willing _and _unwilling humans trying to find a cheaper way to re-create the drug. They found it. However along with finding it came side-effects. The effects of the drug now stayed for many hours, instead of the customary 1-2 hours. The humans taking this drug were now not only having sex for hours, but also had greater confidence, high abilities within their mental capacities and their physical doings –'

'Eric, as interesting as this is, I really don't understand why you're telling me this. And what _is_ phelymitin or however you say it?'

'Viagra.'

'Viagra?' Sookie clamped her hand over her mouth as she tried to muffle her laugh. 'Vampires need _Viagra?_'

'Have you not been listening? Sookie, they have been feeding humans triple the recommended dosages of this drug, and once they are good and horny, they are turning them into Vampires. Once a Human with Viagra turns, the Vampire they become will have blood full of Viagra properties. Instead of spending money buying the chemicals, getting the licences, etc to make the normal pill, they are chaining up these Vampires and harvesting their blood, drying it out and turning it into powder which then they form into little blue pills.'

'They're _harvesting _them? Oh Eric, that is just sick! Those poor humans, thinking they are going to be made equal, are now stuck in factory lines? Oh my Lord.'

'Yes. They can make 100x more pills for a quarter of the cost this way. Once the Vampire has been drained, they incinerate the remains – or if they produce a particularly strong pill from a certain Vampire, they will feed them and keep them alive as long as possible, hooked up to machines until the magic is gone from them.'

'Oh my God, Eric we have to help them! I don't care if they're Vampires, it is just inhumane! They are out there targeting good people, praying on their insecurities and they're just going to turn them into battery hens? Oh my Lord.'

Sookie crossed herself and began silently praying. Her brother, Jason, was fertile enough, willing enough, and dumb enough to get caught in something like this. This could have already happened to someone she knew...Maybe one of the many waitresses or short-order cooks that had suddenly appeared at Merlotte's, only to just as suddenly vanish.  
An awful though occurred to Sookie.

'Eric, why are you telling me this now? If this has been going on for so long and the higher-up Vamps are the ones running the show, how do you know what's going on?'

'They appealed to me Sookie. They have requested I assist them in finding a woman, they have decided to try marketing to females now as well as males. They know about you. It is you they want. I am supposed to be delivering you to them tonight. I called ahead once I got the message and pleaded ignorance, pretending to not know your whereabouts at the present time. They have given me until midnight tomorrow. If I have not delivered you they will have someone come and take you by force. They requested me as they believe you will come willingly anywhere I ask of you.'

'Why didn't you tell me any of this last night, when we were supposed to be talking about business?'

'As I have already told you, my informant who is working on the inside of their company thought they were moving on to a new town, they had not found anyone of interest. However, very early this evening Bill was in Merlotte's and heard Arlene telling her new boyfriend about how you can always pick up on her mood, or you hand her what she needs without having to ask...'almost as if she reads minds' were her words. The company reps were having a True-Blood at the bar and over-heard this. One of the reasons Bill did not throw off his allegiance to me is because he wants me to save you and he knew he could only ask this as an underling.'

'SO then where are you taking me?' Sookie still did not believe Eric would put her in harms way...but then again, she reasoned, he did not get to be Sheriff of Area 5 by having feelings and being soft. Her hands began trembling slightly and her body felt cold. She almost moved across the seat to lean against Eric until she remembered he would be at least 10 degrees colder than her anyway.

'I am taking you to the only place you'll be safe for the moment until Pam, Bill and I can think of a plan. I am taking you to the Queens hide-out. It is South of Bon Temps, you may know the area. Once we cross South-Sky Bridge we continue down for about 20 minutes. Just try to relax until we get there.'

_Relax?_ Thought Sookie, _How am I supposed to relax? Apparently some big Vampire drug manufacturing company wants to fill me with Viagra, turn me into a Vampire, chain me up and harvest my blood to sell to innocent people...Oh my God, I don't know how I'm going to get out of this...Please Lord, if you are listening, help me!_

Sookie continued praying with her eyes squeezed shut tightly, until she felt the car slow. Opening her eyes she saw a dilapidated Farm House in front of her. The closer they drove however, the less it looked like a squalor and the more it looked like a manor. Sookies feet began to itch and she wondered why she had such an urge to run.

'This land is magically protected and can only be seen or entered by people under the Queens Power. You may feel uncomfortable here, however as you work for me, and I have pledged loyalty to the Queen my pledge should allow you entrance.'

Eric pulled the car slowly into a high arched adjoining garage, turned off the engine and flipped open his cell phone. He speed-dialled someone and said 'We have arrived'


End file.
